


Memories Can Go A Long Way

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: In a follow-up to "The Military Connection," Aubrey is now pregnant with her first child months after her wedding.Set from October 24th, 2018-July 7th, 2019





	1. Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a one-shot with a cliffhanger. But I recently decided to keep the existing chapter in tact with a few edits and add on to it.

At 9pm on the night of October 24th, Chloe came home to an empty apartment.

"Beca, I'm home!" She yelled but got no response. She then found a note on the counter.

_"Dear Chloe,_

_The DJ'ing gig I had tonight was a disaster. People hated the song choices I prepared and booed me all night. As if that weren't enough,_ _I was verbally abused on the way home. So much that I started crying after walking 3 miles. The pain was too much for me to handle,_ _so I decided at 11:45pm tonight, I will be commiting suicide by jumping off the roof of our apartment building. If you try to stop me, it tells_ _me that there's at least someone out that still cares for me. If you don't, then it was nice knowing you._

_I'll never forget you,_

_Beca xo"_

"NO! Why, Beca? Why?" Chloe asked sobbing as Amy walked in the door.

"Hey, Chloe, I'm home...uh, I'll just come back later." Amy said as she went back out to give Chloe some space.

"Beca, if I find you in the next 2 hours, I hope you'll reconsider." Chloe said.

At about 11:40pm, a very tearful Chloe checked her watch and realized, "Only 5 minutes left. I got to hurry!" She said as she rushed out the door for the roof.

On the roof, Beca stood a few feet from the edge preparing to jump off. "Well, this is it. Goodbye, Chloe. Goodbye, dad. Goodbye, my fellow Bellas. My last words are: I still love you awesome nerds. And I'll miss you forever." She said tearfully as she looked at her watch before preparing to jump. "10...9...8...7...6..." As Beca was counting down, Chloe arrived at the roof hoping to convince Beca not to go through with the jump.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled stepping into the lone spotlight on the roof while Beca turned around.

"Chloe?" Beca asked as Chloe took a few more steps.

"Beca, please don't do this!" Chloe pleaded.

"What other choice do I have?" Beca asked. "Tonight was the worst night of my life!" She said tearfully.

"And I'm sorry that happened to you. I've had my bad days too. We all have them. But this is not the answer!" Chloe said.

"What would you've done?" Beca asked.

"I'd cry my eyes out for a while, and then I'd talk to someone. Someone who's easy for me to talk to about these things. Think back to 7 years ago; when I first met you during your freshman year at Barden, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. And if it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't be here with you right now. Think how much happier you were since you & I bonded over being Bellas." Chloe said prompting a montage of flashbacks to play in Beca's mind.

_In the montage..._

_At the Activites Fair..."Hey, what about her?"_

_In the shower..."You CAN sing!"_

_At auditions..."Oh, wait; there's one more."_

_At the initation..."Don't worry; it's Boones Farm."_

_Hood Night..."I think we're going to be fast friends."_

_End of montage_

All those memories reminded Beca about what made her the most happy.

"You're right. I remember when my dad made me join a club on campus. I remember how when you invaded my shower that day, you encouraged me to audition to be a Bella. After you & I bonded over the Bellas, my life was happier than I ever thought it would be." Beca remembered.

"Even despite all the ups & downs you had with Aubrey back then?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Hey, I wonder what she'd say if she were here right now." Beca thought.

"So, what do you say? Will you spare your life? For me?" Chloe asked.

"If I hug you, will that answer your question?" Beca asked.

"Come here, girl!" Chloe yelled happily holding her arms out as Beca ran over to her and the two shared a very long hug.

"Thank you so much. Will you promise me one thing?" Chloe asked.

"Anything for you, Chloe." Beca said.

"Next time you're going through something like this...talk to me, okay?" Chloe said.

"Okay...I promise." Beca said as Chloe's phone rang.

"Oh, speakng of Aubrey..." She said as she answered her phone wtih a Facetime call. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, Chloe. I hope I didn't wake you up." Aubrey said.

"Far from it. You wouldn't believe the night I had." Chloe said.

"Are you up on the roof?" Aubrey asked noticing where Chloe was talking from.

"It's a long story. But I'm here with Beca." Chloe said.

"Hi, Aubrey." Beca said.

"Hey, Beca. I have some news that I was going to wait til morning to share, but I just couldn't help it." Aubrey said.

"What is it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah..tell us." Chloe asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Aubrey said.

"Oh, my god!" Beca yelled speechless.

"Aubrey that is wonderful. Congratulations." Chloe said.

"Thanks! I'll tell you more about it later." Aubrey said.

"Wait, Aubrey, before you hang up I have a question for you." Beca said.

"Shoot." Aubrey said.

"So tonight Chloe talked me out of jumping off the roof by reminding me of how happier I was when I was a Bella. If you were in her shoes, what would you do?" Beca asked.

"Beca, ever since you became a Bella, you've taught me so much. I'd probably remind you of that and how far you've come today." Aubrey said.

"Thanks. That really means something. Anyway, congrats on your pregnancy." Beca said.

"Thank you. Well, it's almost midnight, I should go to bed. Good night." Aubrey said.

"Bye!" They both said before hanging up.

After they hung up Chloe looked at her watch.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Chloe said as the two head back to their apartment.

"Well, after that pregnancy announcement, I'm actually glad I didn't go through with that jump." Beca said.

"I'm glad you didn't go through with it, period. I would've been devestated if you did." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Hey, I just had a bright idea, let's text all the Bellas about Aubrey's big news before we go to sleep." Beca suggested.

Chloe pulled out her phone and sent a group text to all the other Bellas reading "Newsflash: Aubrey is pregnant!" before going to bed.


	2. Thanksgiving with the Bellas

On Thanksgiving Day, the Bellas have dinner at Aubrey & Chad's house.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bellas!" Aubrey said as she & Chad brought the turkey out to the dining table.

"I know a lot of you are prepared to ask the obvious question: 'Boy or Girl?' The thing is, we don't know yet." Chad said.

"We go in for the sonogram test just before Christmas." Aubrey said.

"I'm really happy for you two. I can see it now...Bella having a playmate." Stacie said as she fantasized about what she just said.

"I can definitely see that as a possibility, Stacie." Aubrey said.

"Personally, I'm hoping it's a girl." CR said.

"Well, we've already got names picked out regardless of the gender." Chad said.

"And if it's a girl, we're going to name her after two of you." Aubrey said.

"In that case, we'll all cross our fingers." Chloe said.

"Yeah!" The Bellas cheered in agreement.

"So, how long have you lived here in Paramus?" Beca asked.

"Well, it all started with one painful day not long after our honeymoon." Aubrey said cueing a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_Aubrey & Chad arrive in their apartment to find out a rather tragic letter._

_"Dear Aubrey, we regret to inform you the Lodge of Fallen Leaves has been forced to close due to safety concerns." Aubrey read. "This can't be possible. I ran safety checks after the bear trap incident." She said._

_They quickly drove to what was the Lodge and noticed the property gone._

_"I can't believe it's over. This place was the one thing keeping me in Atlanta." She said crying on Chad's shoulder._

_"I know, it's so sad. Especially since this is the place I met you." Chad said as the two shared a tearjerking moment._

_End of flashback._

"After how saddened we were by losing the Lodge, Chad pitched to me this idea..." Aubrey said.

"I suggested since most of the Bellas live in New York now, that we try to find a place to live close to there." Chad said.

"And we found this beautiful home in Paramus, New Jersey." Aubrey said.

"We used our leftover honeymoon money to help buy this house." Chad said.

"And don't forget a fraction of that $180 million I got from my father contributed as well." Amy added.

"That too. But Aubrey never told me what she meant by 'bear trap incident'." Chad asked feeling curious.

"I think Chloe & I could answer that for you. It happened before you & Aubrey met." Beca said cueing another flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_"So you're just going to leave now?" Chloe asked._

_"We all have to eventually, Chloe. It might as well be now." Beca said as she continued walking. "If you all knew what was good for you, you'd follow my lead."_

_"Beca, the sign!" Emily said trying to warn Beca, but she unintentionally ignored Emily's warning and got caught in a bear trap._

_End of flashback._

"Wow! Now I know what Aubrey meant when she said she ran safety checks." Chad said.

"I know I said we didn't believe in ladders, but that day made me re-think those words." Aubrey said.

"Good! Ever since that day I've been afraid to go camping." Beca said.

"To be fair, Beca, none of us expected that to happen." Chloe said.

"True." Beca said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originially the note that Aubrey read was going to say that the Lodge burned to the ground. But I changed it last minute after realizing that what I had made no sense.


	3. Meet the Parents

On December 23rd, Aubrey & Chad went to see the OB/GYN to confirm the gender of their soon to be born baby.

"Today's the day! You excited to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm okay with whatever it ends up being." Aubrey said.

Aubrey & Chad sat in the OB/GYN's office for hours before getting the confirmed gender.

"Well...is it a boy or girl?" Aubrey asked.

* * *

Later that day, Aubrey & Chad came home.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to text the rest of the Bellas!" Aubrey said.

"How about we do that on Christmas morning." Chad said.

"Even better." Aubrey said as the doorbell rang.

Aubrey opened the door and much to her surprise, her dad General Mike Posen came home for Christmas.

"Dad!" Aubrey said excited to see him.

"Aubrey!" Mike said and the two hug. Afterwards he sees Chad at the door. "Chad! How goes it?" He asked.

"Nice to see you again, General Posen." Chad said.

"Please come in." Aubrey said as the three sit down at the kitchen table.

"It feels so great to finally spend Christmas with you guys after all these years." Mike said.

"Yeah. Even though we haven't seen you since our wedding." Aubrey said.

"I know. After I found out you two were having a child, I decided to retire from the Army." Mike said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Aubrey asked.

"As much as I enjoyed serving in the Army, I know how important family is to me." Mike said.

"Well, I for one am glad our child will get to meet his grandfather." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. I mean, I may not see my dad this Christmas, but I'm glad my mom is coming by." Chad said.

"Hey, Dad, remember our last Christmas before my mom died?" Aubrey asked prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_An 11-year old Aubrey opened a Christmas present._

_"Oh, it's a soccer ball. And I don't even play soccer." Aubrey said._

_"Well, think of it this way; maybe you could learn." Mike said._

_End of flashback._

"I never thought back then I would eventually play on my high school's soccer team." Aubrey said.

"Was your team any good?" Chad asked.

"We were division finalists one year." Aubrey said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She said as she answered the door.

"Aubrey!" Amy said excited.

"Amy, what a surprise to see you here." Aubrey said.

"Beca & Chloe are in Atlanta spending Christmas with their families and I have no place to go. So I figured I'd spend Christmas with you & Chad." Amy said.

"Sounds wonderful. Come on in." Aubrey said as Amy walks in the house. "Dad, this is Amy. She's one of the other Bellas."

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Mike asked.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Posen." Amy said.

"Nice to see you again, Amy." Chad said.

"You too, Chad." Amy said.

"Are you really planning to spend Christmas with us this year?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, like I mentioned to Aubrey, I have no place to go this year. I don't know where my mum is and my dad's serving a life sentance in jail." Amy said.

"Well, good riddance if you ask me. Your dad was not a very nice man." Aubrey said.

"I know. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him ever again." Amy said.

"Well, Amy, I can assure you this'll be a great Christmas." Chad said as his phone rings. "Excuse me, I got to take this." He said as he goes into the kitchen.

"So, Amy, I was wondering, why didn't you go with Beca & Chloe for Christmas? You could definitely afford it." Aubrey asked.

"I know. And I still have a lot left from that $180 million. I guess I didn't think of it." Amy said.

"Well, you're definitely welcome to spend the holiday with us." Aubrey said.

"Guys, guess what...My mom is coming into town for Christmas!" Chad said excited.

"No way! Chad, that is wonderful." Aubrey said.

"Thanks. She flies in tomorrow. I'm very excited!" Chad said.

* * *

At 9pm on Christmas Eve, Aubrey & Chad went to pick up Chad's mom at the airport.

"So where is she?" Aubrey asked as Chad's parents come down an escalator.

"Mom! Dad!" Chad yells as he goes to hug his parents Kathy & Mark Donaldson.

"Merry Christmas, son." Mark said.

"Dad, I'm surprised you were able to come home for the holidays." Chad said.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Mark said.

"But for now, let's get to your house." Kathy said.

"Let me help you guys with those bags." Aubrey offered as she helped load the car.

* * *

30 minutes later, they arrived back at Aubrey & Chad's house.

"Nice place you got here, son." Mark said.

"Thanks, Dad. We cleaned up the guest room for you guys. Right this way." Chad said as he lead his parents to the guest room.

"This will work." Kathy said showing approval.

"So, Dad, I figured you wouldn't be able to come for Christmas. Did something happen?" Chad asked.

"Much to my surprise, we were all allowed to come home for the holiday this year. When I received word about it, I immediately called your mother and we both got on a flight over here." Mark said.

"Glad you did. Aubrey & I are really excited to spend time with you two." Chad said.

"Likewise." Kathy said as she & Mark get settled into the guest room.

"Hey, guys. About time you got back." Amy said.

"Oh, hey. Mom, Dad, this is Amy. She's one of the other Bellas." Chad said.

"It's nice to meet you, Amy." Kathy said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. & Mrs. Donaldson." Amy said.

"The rest of the Bellas are spending Christmas with their families and Amy had nowhere else to go. So she's spending Christmas with us." Chad said.

"Do you not have any family, Amy?" Mark asked.

"I do. It's just I haven't heard from my mum in so long and my dad's serving a life sentance in jail." Amy said.

"What did he do?" Mark asked.

"When we were on the USO Tour earlier this year, he kidnapped most of the other Bellas and held them hostage on his yacht." Amy said.

"And I have to agree with Aubrey; he deserves to be in jail for life." Chad said.

"Well, I don't mean to breakup this conversation, but it's getting late, Chad and I are going to go to bed. See you in the morning." Aubrey said.

At Midnight as Christmas Day was approaching, Aubrey took out her phone and sent a group text to the other Bellas. It read "It's a boy!". After sending the text, she & Chad went to bed for the night. On Christmas morning, Aubrey looked at her phone noticing a thread of replies from the Bellas congratulating her. Later that day, Aubrey, her dad, Chad, Chad's parents, & Amy all sat down for Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to how long this chapter already is, I decided not to have any dialogue for Christmas Day.


	4. A Day at the Store

On January 19th, Stacie & Aubrey are shopping at a nearby supermarket.

"Thanks for coming shopping with me, Stacie." Aubrey said.

"No problem. Bella's been rather fussy since we ran out of her favorite food, so we might as well get some more." Stacie said.

"And this'll definitely prepare me & Chad when we have to start shopping for our soon to be born son." Aubrey said.

"Well, that won't be for a few more months." Stacie said.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't grow up to be a hunter." Aubrey said humorously.

"What are you talking about?" Stacie asked confused.

"Remember that remark you made at our first Bellas rehearsal?" Aubrey asked prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_"That won't be easy; he's a hunter." Stacie said._

_"You call it a dude?" Beca asked._

_End of flashback_

"You know, I completely forgot about that." Stacie said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Aubrey said.

"I know when Bella gets older, she's going to wonder who her father is. But even I don't know." Stacie said.

"Maybe one day, you might want to find out. It won't be much longer before she starts playing 20 Questions with you." Aubrey said.

"I know, right?" Stacie said as Aubrey's phone rang.

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey said answering her phone.

"Hey, Aubrey. I was just calling because I just had this bright idea and I couldn't hold it in any longer." Chloe said excitedly.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, when we get close to your son's birth, I want to throw you a baby shower!" Chloe said.

"A baby shower?" Aubrey asked. "Chloe, that's a wonderful idea." She said.

"Thanks. We'll even invite the rest of the Bellas." Chloe suggested.

"How could I protest to that?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll get all the details out once I know them. Later." Chloe said as Aubrey hung up.

"What's going on with Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"She's throwing me a baby shower and inviting all of the other Bellas." Aubrey said.

"How wonderful. Now I feel bad I didn't tell you about my pregnancy much sooner. If I did, you could've thrown me a baby shower." Stacie said.

"I know. But why don't you keep us in the loop if you ever decide to have another child. If you do, we'll make it happen." Aubrey said.

"Deal!" Stacie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower chapter won't be until Chapter 8, so don't get too excited just yet.


	5. Valentine's Day

On Valentine's Day, Aubrey & Chad are out to dinner.

"I can't believe we're here at the exact same restaurant we spent our first Valentine's Day together." Aubrey said.

"I know, right. Hard to believe this'll be our last one before we become parents." Chad said.

"It's a shame that it's never going to be like this again." Aubrey said.

"Well, look on the bright side, with many of the Bellas living close by, we don't have to look far for a sitter if we ever need one." Chad said.

"Yeah. Stacie did tell me she was looking forward to Bella having a playmate." Aubrey remembered.

"Well, let's look into that. I think that's a wonderful idea for our son to have a childhood friend." Chad said.

"Hey, remember what happened on our first Valentine's Day together?" Aubrey asked.

_In a flashback..._

_"Aubrey, I'm home. You'll never guess what I got you..." Chad said holding a bouquet of roses._

_"(gasps) Awww, Chad, you got me roses?" Aubrey asked._

_"Do you like them?" Chad asked._

_"They're so beautiful. This was so thoughtful of you. Thank you, Chad. And Happy Valentine's Day." Aubrey said._

_"Same to you, Aubrey." Chad said as the two shared a kiss._

_End of flashback_

"Whoever would've thought that it would end up being a Valentine's Day to remember." Chad said.

"Right?!" Aubrey asked.

"I will admit, at first I was hesitant to buy roses that day because some people are allergic. But then I thought, if that really was the case, you would've said something a while ago. So I knew I had to go for it." Chad said.

"And look what happened." Aubrey said.

"Right?!" Chad asked.

"I want to enjoy every moment of this while we can. It won't be like this next year after our son is born." Aubrey said.

"I know. But I also know that we're going to raise our soon to be born son to do wonderful things." Chad said.

"And I for one hope he'll be able to have a healthy friendly relationship with all the Bellas." Aubrey said.

"I don't doubt he will. When you introduced me to the Bellas that day at the Brooklyn Aquarium, I saw how much they love you and how you've bonded with them." Chad said.

"Bonding with them was the hard part, but I'm glad we all got to where we are today." Aubrey said.

"And I'm proud of how far we've come." Chad said as the two shared a kiss.


	6. Crib Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I REALLY struggled trying to think of an idea for this chapter. But let's hope this comes out well in the end.

On March 17th, Aubrey & Chad are working on what would be their son's new bedroom.

"What's with the green getup?" Aubrey asked.

"Did you forget today is St. Patrick's Day?" Chad asked.

"Silly me. How could I forget." Aubrey said.

"Don't worry, I won't pinch you for that." Chad said.

"So what's going on today?" Aubrey asked.

"I figured since we both have a day off today, we could spend it converting our guest room into a nursery." Chad said.

"Good idea. Though there's not much we can do right now." Aubrey said.

"True. But as long as it's on my mind. It's best to start preparing." Chad said.

"Yeah. I'm trying not to buy a lot of baby related stuff before the baby shower." Aubrey said.

"But what we can do is decide on the wallpaper/wall decorations." Chad said.

"Yeah. We don't want this to room to look girly." Aubrey said.

"I can show you some swatches and we can decide from those what'll work." Chad said.

He showed Aubrey a few swatches, they had a few disagreements before finally deciding on a perfect wall design.

"This one will be perfect." Aubrey said.

"I know, right. I'll go call someone to get this done and then we can work on moving this stuff out of here." Chad said.

Chad made a call to a carpenter before coming back upstairs to help Aubrey redesign the room.

"Okay, the carpenter will be here tomorrow." Chad said.

"Great. Looks like we have a plan then." Aubrey said.

"Yep. We just have to remember tomorrow to move this stuff out of here so the carpenter can do his thing." Chad said as the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Aubrey said as she went to answer the door. "Hey, Stacie...what's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to look at cribs." Stacie said.

"Good idea. We'll eventually need one." Aubrey said.

"A month before Bella was born, my mom helped me pick out the perfect crib. So I figured it was my turn to help you." Stacie said.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Do you need Chad to watch Bella while we're gone?" Aubrey asked.

"No, Chloe's watching her for a couple hours." Stacie said.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Aubrey said as the two left the house.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Stacie & Aubrey arrived at a store where they got to look at different kinds of cribs.

"This place is full of nice cribs. I think I see a few I might like." Aubrey said.

"This one is similar to what I got for Bella. It has a security lock on it to keep Bella from trying to escape." Stacie said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Stacie. I sure wouldn't want our son getting lost." Aubrey said agreeing.

"Right. The last thing a new mom needs is something else to worry about in life. Like that time Chloe freaked out over the Kennedy Center aftermanth." Stacie said prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_"We won three championships. Whatever happens in there we're gonna be fine. Maybe it's time to think about other stuff." Beca said._

_"What other stuff?" Chloe asked._

_"You know, school, jobs, life." Beca said._

_"This group IS my life! I've intentionally failed Russian Lit three times so I could be a Bella." Chloe said._

_End of flashback._

"You know I still question to this day why she would do that just to stay a Bella." Aubrey said.

"I know, right. If anything she could've passed the class on the first try and then come visit us anytime. We would've loved to have her." Stacie said.

"Yeah. So anyway, I like this crib the best. I'll take it!" Aubrey said.

"Let's go ring it up." Stacie said as the two go to a cashier to pay for the crib. It was blue colored with the security lock Stacie mentioned.

When Stacie & Aubrey returned, Aubrey & Chad put the crib together and tested it out to make sure it was sturdy enough not to break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time also thinking of a good flashback to use for this chapter. Next chapter is actually inspired by a photo I saw on Twitter, so keep a heads up for that.


	7. Aubrey's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently saw a photo on Twitter of someone celebrating his 21st birthday with a Pitch Perfect 3 cake. Seeing that photo gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

On April 10th, all of the Bellas minus Emily & Flo showed up at Aubrey & Chad's house to celebrate Aubrey's 30th birthday.

The doorbell rang and Chad went to answer it.

"Hey, ladies. Come on in." Chad said as the Bellas come inside the house carrying birthday presents.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, she'll be down in a bit." Chad said.

"Hey, everybody." Aubrey said coming downstairs.

"Happy Birthday, Aubrey!" Chloe said.

"Thanks and I'm so glad to see you all today." Aubrey said.

"We all brought presents. And don't worry, these aren't for the baby shower next month." Beca said.

"Oh, that reminds me; Aubrey, these came in the mail for you." Chad said showing Aubrey two birthday cards.

"Oh, birthday cards from Emily & Flo. I'll open up Flo's card first." Aubrey said as she opens a card with a voice message.

"Hey, Aubrey. Happy Birthday! Sorry I had to miss the party, I had to fly back to Guatamala for a funeral. But I'll see you next month for the baby shower. Take care." Flo said in the card's voice message.

"That was so nice. Thank you, Flo. And we're sorry for your loss." Aubrey said.

"Okay, how about we read Emily's card and then we'll get to the cake." Chad suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Aubrey opens Emily's card which also contains a voice message.

"Hey, Aubrey. Happy Birthday. Just wanted to send my best wishes from Atlanta. I miss all you aca-awesome Bellas. But I'll be in town for the baby shower. See you then." Emily said in the card's voice message.

"Thank you so much, Emily. We miss you too." Aubrey said.

"All right, Bellas. What do you say we bring out the cake." Chad suggested.

As Chad brought out the cake, he lit the candles before everyone started singing a rather perfect rendition of "Happy Birthday" to Aubrey. Afterwards, Aubrey blew out all the candles in one blow.

"Alright, everyone. Before we cut the cake, what do you say we get to the gifts." Chad suggested.

"Here, Aubrey. This one is from me & Beca." Chloe said as she handed Aubrey an envelope.

She opened the envelope and inside a birthday card was..."A $50 gift card to Taco Bell?!" Aubrey asked.

"During my freshman year at Barden, Taco Bell was our go-to lunch spot." Beca rememebered.

"I never would've guessed. Chad, you up for a taco sometime?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure." Chad said.

"Here, Aubrey. This one is from me." Stacie said.

She opened the envelope and inside a birthday card is..."A day at the spa?!" Aubrey asked.

"I figured you could use a good pampering before you become a mom. And I'll even come with you." Stacie said.

"Thank you, Stacie. We should plan on it soon." Aubrey said.

"Here, Aubrey. Why don't you open my gift next." Chad suggested as he hands a wrapped gift to Aubrey.

"If you like it, I had some help from Jessica & Ashley on this one."

Aubrey opened the gift to reveal..."A framed photo of the Bellas at graduation? I always wondered if I'd get to see this." Aubrey said.

"Well, I told Jessica & Ashley that I never got to see that picture either so they helped me think of the idea and I framed it for you." Chad said.

"Thank you so much, Chad, Jessica & Ashley. What do you say we put this up in our bedroom later." Aubrey suggested.

"Good idea." Chad said.

"Alright, girl. This is from me." CR said as she handed Aubrey a wrapped gift.

Aubrey opened the gift to reveal..."A CD of songs?" Aubrey asked.

"I made you a playlist of some of your favorite 90's songs." CR said.

"That was so thoughtful." Aubrey said.

"I remember when we first started Bellas rehearsals, you were stuck in the 20th century. So listening to the songs on this CD will make you feel less homesick." CR said.

"Homesick? What are you talking about?" Aubrey asked.

"Come on now, don't act like you don't remember." CR said prompting a flashback.

_In the flashback..._

_"This is a list of all the songs we've ever performed. And you'll notice we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey said._

_"There's nothing from this century here." Beca said._

_"That's because we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey said._

_End of flashback_

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Though there are some days I'll branch out into stuff from this century." Aubrey said.

"Good." Beca said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was a great chapter to write. Next chapter will be Aubrey's baby shower. And I also would like to give a shout out to BlackBearKyoya on Twitter. Happy Birthday, and I hope you enjoyed your aca-awesome cake!


	8. Aubrey's Baby Shower

On May 17th, At Beca & Chloe's apartment, the two are getting the place ready for Aubrey's baby shower.

"Okay, let's go through this again. We want everything set for the baby shower." Chloe said.

"Relax, Chloe. It's not like it's different from just us throwing a standard party." Beca said.

"I just want this baby shower to go perfectly for Aubrey's sake." Chloe said.

"It will. All of the Bellas will be in attendance, and we got plenty of food to get us through the day." Beca said.

"Alright. Well, everyone will be arriving soon, let's just finish getting everything ready." Chloe said.

Later that day, all the Bellas arrived for the baby shower.

"Chloe, I got to hand it to you, you really went all out to make this happen." Aubrey said.

"I knew I wanted today to turn out perfectly." Chloe said.

"It already is. As long as I'm here with you and the rest of the Bellas, this'll surely be a fun time." Aubrey said.

"More fun than the time you caught a foul ball at a Braves game?" Chloe asked prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_At a Braves game, Aubrey noticed the batter hitting a foul ball. The foul ball approached the section Aubrey & Chloe were in. Aubrey got her glove ready and caught the ball on the fly!_

_"Oh my god; Chloe, I caught a foul ball!" Aubrey yelled excitedly._

_"Way to go, Aubrey! Keep that in a safe place; you never when/if you might catch another one." Chloe said._

_End of flashback._

"Now that you reminded me, I think I still have that foul ball. I'll have to look for it later." Aubrey said.

"And if you don't, maybe you & Chad could go to a Yankees game to try and grab another one." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah. But for now, I'm here to have a good time with my fellow Bellas." Aubrey said.

"All right, Bellas. I see you've all had some time to mingle, but I believe it's time to get to the gifts." Chloe said.

"I'll go first." Emily said as she hands Aubrey her gift. "I think your son will really like this one." She said as Aubrey opened the gift.

"Oh, it's a cute teddy bear." Aubrey said.

"You can never go wrong with stuffed animals. Not only that, but if he ever gets scared at night, he could use that as a cuddle buddy." Emily said.

"Thank you, Emily. He'll love it." Aubrey said.

"Here, Aubrey, why don't you open my gift next." Chloe suggested as she hands Aubrey her gift. Aubrey then proceeded to open the gift.

"Oh, it's a baby blanket." Aubrey said.

"I almost asked my parents to find the one I had as a baby, but then I realized that wouldn't be the best idea since you're having a boy." Chloe said.

"Well, nevertheless, I like how this blanket is warm & fuzzy. Will come in handy if he ever gets too cold. Thank you, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Here, Aubrey, this one is from me & Ashley." Jessica said as she hands Aubrey their gift. Aubrey then proceeded to open the gift.

"A book?" Aubrey asked looking at the gift.

"It's a baby book." Jessica said.

"You use it to record all of your baby's firsts, such as his first words, first steps, and even when he gets his first tooth." Ashley said.

"Cool. And since you brought up his first steps, that's something worth recording on camera when he starts walking. Thank you, guys." Aubrey said.

"Okay, Aubrey, This one is from me." Beca said as she hands Aubrey her gift. Aubrey then proceeded to open the gift.

"These look like baby monitors." Aubrey said.

"Yep. If you and the baby are in separate rooms, these will come in handy if the baby ever needs attention." Beca said.

"And these will come in handy if Chad & I ever need a sitter. Thank you, Beca." Aubrey said.

"Okay, Aubrey, this one is from me." Stacie said as she handed Aubrey her gift. Aubrey then proceeded to open the gift.

"It's a toy chest?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. I figured after he's born, he'll want lots of toys to play with. I got a similar one for Bella." Stacie said.

"Oh, he'll have plenty of toys alright. Thank you, Stacie." Aubrey said.

"Okay, Aubrey, if you like this one, Amy & I made this together." Flo said as she handed Aubrey their gift. Aubrey than proceeded to open the gift.

"It's a mobile. It's one where you hang above the crib, right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. I hope he likes it. I thought of the idea and then Flo came up with the design." Amy said.

"Thank you all for these wonderful gifts. Chad & I are really looking forward to when our baby boy is born." Aubrey said.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get some good music up in here." Beca suggested. The other Bellas agreed as she turned some music on.


	9. Due Date Approaching

On June 22nd, Aubrey & Chad were counting down to due date while having a look at their old guest room which has been converted to a nursery.

"2 more weeks to go." Aubrey said.

"Yep! We already got our baby boy's bedroom set for when he comes." Chad said.

The nursery now had not only the crib that Aubrey & Stacie bought a few months ago, but it also had the gifts from the baby shower.

* * *

On July 4th, Aubrey & Chad are outside viewing fireworks.

"These fireworks are beautiful to look at." Aubrey said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, they are. Just think if today was the day, it could be a celebration welcoming our new son to the world." Chad said.

"2 more days to go." Aubrey said as the two leaned in for a kiss. Afterwards, Aubrey's phone rang.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, you getting a good view of the fireworks?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yeah. Chad & I are out on our back deck. It's not too loud and we can still see them from a distance." Aubrey said.

"Cool. Beca, Amy, & I are over at the East River checking out the fireworks. You wouldn't believe how many people showed up here." Chloe said.

"I'm not surprised. The fireworks sure are beautiful to look at." Aubrey said.

"Agreed. Well, I'm going to get back to looking at the fireworks. Happy 4th of July!" Chloe said.

"Same to you. Later." Aubrey said before she hung up.

After the phone conversation, Aubrey & Chad continued to look up at the fireworks.

* * *

On the night of July 6th, Aubrey & a few of the Bellas went out to eat.

"I'm so glad we could have one last hurrah before I officially become a mom." Aubrey said.

"You aren't nervous about the whole thing are you?" Beca asked.

"Beca! Don't jinx it!" Chloe said.

"Sorry. I forgot about...well, you know." Beca said.

"If anything, girl, you're going to be a great mom." CR said.

"Agreed. I'm just excited for the possibility of Bella having a playmate." Stacie said.

"Where is Bella right now?" Aubrey asked.

"She's staying with my mom. She's been so helpful ever since Bella was born." Stacie said.

1 hour later, as the Bellas finished their dinner. Almost all of them got up to leave, but Aubrey & Chloe stayed.

"Chloe, you coming?" Beca asked.

"You go on ahead, Beca. I'm gonna hang here with Aubrey for a bit." Chloe said as the rest of the Bellas left.

"Aubrey, I want to be there with you in the delivery room when you go into labor." Chloe said.

"Chad will be in there with me." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, but I figured you could also use a friend to help you through it as well." Chloe said as Aubrey's stomach began to groan.

"Well, speak of the devil." Aubrey said.

"Waitress, can we get the check, please?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe...my water just broke!" Aubrey said.

As the waitress came with the bill, Chloe got her credit card out and paid the check. "Not to be rude, but can you make it quick? She's about to have a baby." 2 minutes later, the waitress came back with the receipt for Chloe to sign. After Chloe paid the check, she and Aubrey left immediately for the hospital. Before Chloe started her car, she called Chad to break the news to him.

Back at Aubrey & Chad's house, Chad was watching "The Breakfast Club." As the song "Don't You (Forget About Me) was playing on the TV, he got the phone call from Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?" Chad asked answering his phone.

"WHAT?! NOW?!" He said both shocked & excited at the same time.

"Okay, keep her as calm as possible, I'm on my way." He said as he quickly went out the door and into his car.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Aubrey & Chloe arrived hoping that Chad will show up soon.

"Alright, we're here." Chloe said.

"Where's Chad?" Aubrey asked.

"I called him as we left the restaurant, he should be here soon." Chloe said.

"He better be. I don't want him to miss the birth of our son." Aubrey said.

"I can assure you he won't. But what's important right now as that you stay as calm as possible." Chloe said.

At that point, a nurse directed Aubrey & Chloe to a hospital room. Once inside the hospital room, Chloe called Beca.

Beca picked up her phone, "Hey, Chloe. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the hospital. Aubrey's about to have her baby." Chloe said.

"Already? Is Chad there with you?" Beca asked.

"I don't know where he is. But I'm certain he'll be here soon." Chloe said.

"Alright. Well, I'll see when you get home." Beca said.

"I'll try to be home as soon as I can." Chloe said before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Aubrey asked.

"I called Beca. I figured she'd be wondering where I am." Chloe said.

Meanwhile at the hospital parking garage, Chad just arrived.

Back in the hospital room..."It's been a half hour, he should be here by now." Chloe said starting to worry.

At that moment, Chad arrived at the hospital room. "Aubrey..." Chad said entering the room.

"Chad. You made it!" Aubrey said feeling relieved.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare miss the birth of our son." Chad said.

As hours passed, Chloe & Chad tried to do whatever it took to keep Aubrey calm so she wouldn't stress vomit while Aubrey kept trying to get the baby to come out.

* * *

By 12:05am, Aubrey was on the last few pushes and 2 minutes later, the baby was finally born.

"Awww." They all said showing a sign of affection at the new baby.

"He's so cute." Chloe said.

"Look at him." Chad said.

"Come here, baby...come to mommy." Aubrey said softly while holding the baby.

"What's his name?" Chloe asked.

"Chad, you picked out the name, why don't you tell her?" Aubrey suggested.

"We're naming him Finn. Finn Edgar Donaldson." Chad said.

"What a cool name." Chloe said.

"Hi, Finn...I'm your mommy." Aubrey said softly while still holding Finn. "Here, Chad. You want to hold him?"

"Sure." Chad grabs Finn from Aubrey. "Hi, Finn...I'm your daddy." He said softly while holding Finn.

"How about a family photo." Chloe suggested.

"Great idea. Aubrey, how about you hold Finn for the photo." Chad suggested as he hands him over to her.

"Okay, everyone get close together." Chloe said as Aubrey & Chad get close together for the photo. "Smile!" Chloe said as the two smiled before she took the pic.

"This'll be a great picture. Do you need me to stay any longer?" Chloe asked.

"It's alright, Chloe. You are free to go. I'm sure Beca must be waiting for you." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Well, before I do, I'm going to text this photo to all the Bellas." Chloe said before doing so. "Good night, guys." She said before leaving.

"See you later, Chloe." Aubrey & Chad said as Chloe left.

"Now that Finn is born, we have lots more memories to make for the next few years. I have a lot of favorite moments in my life. But there's a certain one I'll never forget." Aubrey said prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_"And now your 2012 ICCA Champions...The Barden Bellas!"_

_The Bellas cheered when they heard that they won. As they claimed their trophy, Aubrey dragged Beca aside before admitting something she never thought she would before._

_"Beca, I never thought I'd say this, but...we couldn't have done it without you." Aubrey said._

_"Aww, thanks Aubrey." Beca said as the two hugged._

_"And you were right about so many things. I should've listened to you from the beginning and I'm so sorry I didn't." Aubrey said._

_"Lesson learned, right?" Beca asked._

_"Yep. And since I'm graduating this year, the Bellas are in your hands now. Make me proud!" Aubrey said._

_"I will." Beca said._

_End of flashback_

"I remember when you told me about that national championship during our first date." Chad said.

"And ever since, the great memories kept coming and they just don't stop." Aubrey said.

* * *

At 1am, Chloe made it back home to her apartment and as she walked into her bedroom, she turned on the light and woke up Beca.

"Chloe? Is that you?" Beca asked half asleep.

"Yeah, I just got home." Chloe said.

"How are Aubrey & Chad doing. Did the new baby arrive?" Beca asked.

"Yep. His name is Finn. I took a family photo before leaving the hospital and I texted it to all the Bellas. Check your phone." Chloe said as Beca did so.

"Awww...he's so cute." Beca said.

"I can't wait for all the Bellas to meet him in person one day. But for now, (yawning) I'm kind of tired so I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." Chloe said.

"Good night, Chloe." Beca said as she went back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED in The Orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is finally completed. I can easily say this story was a challenge to finish. For those of you wondering what the baby's name would've been if it was a girl, the name would've been Rebecca Chloe Donaldson.


End file.
